


The Gift They Can’t Take Away

by ForAllLove



Series: Embarrassingly Mushy House Ficlets [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Embarrassingly mushy, Is that a thing, M/M, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForAllLove/pseuds/ForAllLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House’s birthday passes in Mayfield. Wilson sends him a video letter.</p><p>Spoilery premise from 5x24 “Both Sides Now,” but that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift They Can’t Take Away

Wilson settled back and focused on the screen. “Hey, House.” He waved a little, elbow close to his body, then tucked both his hands between his knees. “I know you’re not big on birthdays, unless,” here a hand escaped to make another silly brush at the air, “they further your plots of world domination, but since I can’t be with you today, I thought you’d be happy to at least _hear_ that I’m not planning a surprise party or anything.

“I was going to send you something ― I don’t know, cookies or― or porn, or whatever ― but then, I thought it ought to be something you wouldn’t have to share. Something special, birthday-ish…” Wilson licked his lips, eyes beginning to wander. “I just― I don’t know.”

Something on Wilson’s knee, out of the camera’s scope, became the object of reproachful scrutiny. “The only thing I really have to give you, you already have, and probably don’t want.” Brown eyes locked on the screen for a heartbeat, before joining the rest of Wilson in fidgeting. “I mean, I know what you could say ― my record stands against me, and besides, what could I possibly offer you?”

He stilled so suddenly that his hand remained, outstretched toward the screen. “It’s just that ― now ― I realize just how important you are to me, and I miss you so much. I’m so lonely, House, _Greg_ , I―” Wilson choked on one sob, then drew his hand back to suppress the rest, rocking with the effort. He swallowed fiercely and focused on the screen once more. When he spoke again, the words tumbled over each other on little whimpers.

“If I ever thought… Loving you is like breathing ― sometimes it’s terrifying and I want to stop, but I can’t live without―” Wilson hiccupped, wide-eyed, and pressed on desperately. “All these years, you’ve been my only constant. I’m a mess, but― but I guess you’re a mess, too. No, I’m― I’m sorry, that doesn’t mean that you deserve to be stuck with me, at all. But… you’re always there. And when you’re hurting, when I hurt you, then I hurt me, too. I know, I’m rambling, it’s just…” He scrubbed at his eyes with both hands, pausing to take a stuttering breath.

Wilson’s gaze burned into the screen. “If I could see forever with anyone, it’d be you. I wish… It’s too much to wish for. The best I can do ― and that’s failing you again, isn’t it? ― is to love you, and to be waiting for you, when you come back.” He bit his lip, but kept his eyes fixed on the camera. “It’s all I can give you, but it’s everything I have.” With a watery smile, he added, “I’ll― I’ll bake you a cake later, okay? Promise. See you in a few days. House… I love you. Come home soon.” Wilson kissed his fingertips and touched them to the screen.

House did the same.

**Author's Note:**

> My first House fic, which coincided with House’s fiftieth birthday. Good times. /Wilson!voice


End file.
